In Australian provisional patent specification PO7991 entitled "Image Processing Method and Apparatus (Art 01)" filed Jul. 15, 1997 and Australian provisional patent specification PO8505 entitled "Image Processing Method and Apparatus (Art 01a)" filed Aug. 11, 1997, filed by the present applicant in addition to a number of associated applications filed simultaneously therewith, there is disclosed a camera system able to print out images on demand through the utilisation of an internal print head and print roll having a print media film in addition to an internal ink supply for utilisation by said camera system.
The aforementioned specifications further disclose the utilisation of a series of cards, hereinafter known as "Artcards" which are adapted to be inserted into the camera device so as to produce significant visual effects to any images captured utilising the camera device. The effects are further designed to be printed out on demand utilising the integral internal print head of the camera device.
It would be advantageous to have a system which allowed for the effective servicing and diagnosis of faults which may occur in the aforementioned camera systems. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide an alternative form for control of the camera which utilises the forgoing Artcard technologies.